Soul Eater X Reader Stories
by The-Fanfic-Writer1
Summary: For all who love Soul Eater, and love reading reader-inserts, this is the place to go! (Rating will go up and down)


Sitting at one of the tables, you waiting patiently for your reaper boyfriend to show up. A meister was what you were, your weapon partner were double katanas and of course, that attracted a certian reapers attention. When you first met, you were captivated by his burning gaze coming from his golden eyes. They were beckoning your heart to leap out of your chest and to merge with his, and that's exactly what you did. You would fight along side him for a couple of reasons. One of them was because you wanted to see him come out of a fight alive, even if that meant risking yours. And the second reason was because you loved him. But there was something else he was after. Symmetry. It was all about the symmetry with him, even though you knew it was his OCD talking, you couldn't help but feel annoyed with his obession over something that involved math and scientific matters. You enjoyed his personality, and you always found his flaws hilarious at certian situations, but when it comes to you about to confess, he would shoot you down without even realizing. It hurt. It really did. Yet you stood your ground and waiting for the day when you would tell him. Finally, that day came when you confessed and he accepted. You felt very lucky to be with him and for him to be by your side; yet it also felt lonely being with him. He would always compliment you about the symmetry wheither you were trying to be symmetrical or not, he would make sure things were perfectly symmetrical of you, and there would be occasions where he would fix your looks up a bit.

Although you felt very happy to be with him, another half of you wondered if maybe he was using you. He did have an obsession with symmetry, and you always thought that maybe...just maybe...he could be using you just to please himself with his own symmetric needs. You quickly shook your head, getting rid of all the bad thoughts that plauged your mind. It's been almost an hour, and he still didn't show up. Your patience was growing thin, and you couldn't help but felt as if you were stood up. As you were about to get your things together, you heard the resturant door slam open and close and in came your reaper. He sat down across from you, looking like he just ran a mile (which basically he kinda did). "Sorry...were you...waiting long...?" He said, slowly trying to catch his breath as you smiled lightly and shook your head. "No...I actually just got here." You lied. He smiled lightly in relief and straightened himself a bit before calming himself down and regaining his senses. "Sorry if I look terrible...I literally had to run all the way here just so I could come see you and your beautiful symmetry." On the outside, you were smiling, but on the inside, you were hurting. "That's ok...but why didn't you think of riding Beezelbub to get here Kid?" The reaper, known as Kid, stayed silent for a minute before facepalming to himself and letting out a groan. "Damn...I never thought about that...I was too caught up in thinking I'd miss your symmetry." And there he went again, ranting on and on about your symmetry. You were flattered, you really were. However, it bothered you that he would even mention symmetry and you as if combining them together like they were one.

A frown slowly slipped down your face and your eyes trailed down to your empty hands. As Kid continued to talk about symmetry, you stared at your hands. What was so symmetrical about them? You'll never know. Kid certianly knows, but you didn't and that's what bothered you the most. You always wondered what he saw symmetrical when your appearance was asymmetric. "Hey...are you ok..?" Your (e/c) eyes met golden ones and faked a smile. "Yea...sorry...I'm just a little tired is all..." The reaper nodded in understanding and smiled lightly as he held your hand. "Do you wish to go home early? I can walk you there..." Your fake smile never faded and nodded as you and him stood up and left the resturant after giving the waiter a tip. On the way home, this time Kid called his rocket skateboard and held out his hand to you, a gentle smile graced his lips as he did so. You smiled back and held his hand while stepping on to the skateboard and felt it slowly lift off the ground. "There's something I want to show you." He sat down on the board and sat you down on his lap as beezelbub flown across the sky, giving you and Kid a beautiful veiw of Death City. The very sight took your breath away and your (e/c) eyes glimmered with excitement. The reaper boy chuckled and wrapped his arms around your waist, watching you look down at the city in amazement like a little child.

Once you reached for your home, the skateboard slowly levitated from the ground, just enough for you and Kid to land on the ground safely. "I had a great time _...it makes me smile to see you and your symmetrical self..." Ok, this had to stop. You sighed loudly and crossed your arms, making Kid look at you confused. "What's wrong _...? Was it something I said?" You were about to break down in frustration from the reaper's dense act. "Why yes Kid. It was. Let me ask you something. Am I **_really_** your girlfriend? Or are you just using me to fulfill your OCD needs?" Kid's golden eyes widen as he looked at you in slight shock that you would come up with something like that. "_...why would you think like that? Of course your my girlfriend." "Then explain to me what's so damn symmetrical about me!? Even when I wear something completely asymmetric, you still call me symmertical! So tell me! What's symmetrical about me!" You watched as your boyfriend began to laugh loudly, almost falling over on the hard concrete. "What's so damn funny Kid!? You didn't answer my question!" Kid slowly calmed down and ran his fingers through your (h/c) hair. "You really want to know what's symmetric about you?" "Yes in fact, I do." The reaper chuckled and slowly leaned down to your ears, his breath tickling your skin as he softly whispered: "Your heart~" He then trailed his lips to yours and collided them together; caressing them with his tongue before darting the muscle inside your mouth. You moaned into the kiss, feeling your cheeks burn hot at the sweet and spicy feeling that spread throughout your body.

After a couple of moments, you slowly pulled away from the soft lips; a string of saliva connecting between your parting lips. The atmosphere. It was something entirely different, yet it felt very good and...erotic. You quickly wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him again, catching Kid by surprise for a second before he gave into the kiss and kissed you back; wrapping his arms around your waist. The kiss was slow and tender, yet steamy and sexy. The heat was rising, and your heart was racing. You had never felt so accelerated, you wanted this cloud nine-like feeling to last forever. After pulling away once more, you smiled lightly, earning a smile in return from your boyfriend. "Kid...? Would you like to spend the night with me?" You could've sword the reaper was nodding a little too eagerly, but you didn't care, you were feeling eager as well to continue this kissing session. After inviting him inside and showing him to your room, you and Kid instantly went back on your spontaneous make-out session. With the atmosphere much more stronger due to you both in your bedroom. He slowly laid your back on your bed, his lips still connected to yours with his small and nimble fingers tracing your body to memorize your curves. A shiver ran down your spine as a small sigh of pleasure was released.

Kid chuckled lightly and pulled his lips away from yours before slowly trailing them down to your neck, earning a small gasp but a shiver and another pleasure-filled sigh nonetheless. He gently ghosted the very tip of his teeth down your neck to your collarbone, giving your skin and few licks and light nibbles. Moans of pleasure echoed throughout the room, the only ones hearing those moans were just you and Kid, and yet the reaper was pleased that he was able to hear your sweet voice when he was pleasuring you. He slowly pulled away and felt that the room was getting really hot for him to handle, even if he was a grim reaper. He unbuttoned and shrugged off his jacket before unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off his shoulders. Your cheeks blushed a bright red as your hands reached towards his chests and began to let your fingers trail down; earning a pleasured shiver from Kid. You slowly sat up and laid him down, your hips straddling his as your fingers continued to travel through his biceps and torso. In an instant, your lips connected with his again; the room getting hotter and hotter by the minute as it began to get a bit moist and humid. You pulled away and let your hesitant and shaky fingers slowly unbutton your blouse before sliding it off down your back. This gave Kid a very good look at your breasts that were covered by a frilly (f/c) colored bra with a small (2/f/c) bow in the very middle and a claps as well in the middle. 'Whoever invented the claps to be in the middle of the bra is a genius.' Kid thought excitedly as he took control once more.

His hands were gently squeezing your bra-covered breasts. His golden eyes trailing to your (e/c) ones and nodded to you, asking for permission to remove the bra which you nodded in return. A small smile appeared on his features as he played with the front claps before finally snapping it apart, causing your bra to aruptedly pull away and letting your breasts suddenly be revealed. You squeaked and quickly covered your chest, a dark blush of embarrassment covered your cheeks as your ears picked up a chuckle from the reaper. "Sorry...I didn't expect that to happen...please..don't hide your beauty...otherwise...I won't be able to see your beautiful and symmetrical heart..." After hearing those words, you just couldn't help but smile and reluctantly remove your arms away, giving Kid the opportunity to get a good look at your assets. A blush creeped up on his cheeks as a pinkish hue appeared. But he smiled and gently massaged your fleshy mounds, earning a few moans of pleasure. His fingers then gently encircled themselves around your nibbles as he tweeked and played with them, earning even louder moans and lots of shivers from you and your body. "K-Kid...ah~...don't tease me..." He chuckled and smirked as he pulled his hands away from your nips and started messing with his pants; slowly slipping them off to show off his standing erection that was pulling the fabric on his boxers. Your eyes widen in curiosity as you took a closer examination of the standing member. You hesitantly encircled your hand around his throbbing cock and began to slowly pump the muscle, earning shivers and moans from your boyfriend. You watched as pre cum was already leaking through the fabric.

Deciding to not tourture him any more, you slipped off the boxers only to find the pulsing and throbbing member to bounce back standing, startling you a little. You continued your pumping actions, the reaper's moans much louder before as his golden eyes begged for you to do more. You lowered your lips towards his tip and gave it a light kiss before taking it in your mouth. A gasp and a loud moan echoed throughout the room; it felt as if his moans were encouraging you to continue your actions. You took a bit more of his length in your mouth before beginning to slowly bob your head back and forth. The moans got louder and louder as his body twitched and squirmed in pleasure, this was almost too much for Kid to handle. He didn't think a grim reaper like himself would expierence so much pleasure. His moans and gasps got louder when he felt your head bob faster and faster, the speed was picking up with every second and so was the volume of his voice before he screamed and came. You yelped and quickly pulled away, your mouth overflowing with the thick liquid. You quickly ran to a nearby trashcan in your room and spat out the liquid before returning back to find Kid giving you a worried look. You smiled lightly. "It's alright I'm fine..." "I should've warned you..." You giggled and let him get on top of you. "It's alright...just don't get too caught up in the pleasure this time..." Kid smiled and nodded in agreement before the smirk came back on his face. "Now it's my turn...~" He purred, his finger slipping under your panties and slipping them down your legs and spreading them a little as his lips trailed down your stomach to your dripping wet core. Shivers and soft moans escaped your lips when you felt him teasing and sucking your lower lips before having his tongue appear. You gasped and moaned loudly when you felt the tip of his tongue play with your little button, earning lots of strangled gasps and moans; the pleasure was too much, the heat was rising and rising until finally, you let out an orgasmic scream and came.

Kid crawled back on top of you, his tongue licking his lips as a chuckle escaped his lips. "You were amazing Kid..." He chuckled and collapsed next to you. "You were amazing as well..." His arm wrapped around your waist as you cuddled close to his chest; pulling the covers over your naked bodies and falling asleep with your reaper.


End file.
